Consuelo
by OlivierCash
Summary: Incluso alguien como Manigoldo, tiene momentos en los que necesita un poco de consuelo. Manigoldo/Shion


**Saint Seiya pertenece y ha sido dibujado por Masami Kurumada y el Lost Canvas por Shiori Teshigori.**

* * *

Sin duda, esa había sido una de las noches más largas de su vida y eso que todavía seguía siendo de noche. Ocurrió poco después del amanecer, cuando la suave y fresca brisa nocturna comenzó a inundar todo el Santuario, mas, no vino sola. Sino que llegó de la mano de dos Espectros, los cuales, sin que nadie se percatara, lograron sumir a todo el Santuario en un profundo sueño. Sin embargo, alguien se enteró, el Caballero de Tauro, quien les hizo frente valientemente.

Era ya el tercer Caballero de Oro que había muerto y nada más todo volvió a la relativa normalidad, la noticia de la muerte de Tauro se extendió como la pólvora, incluso más rápido. Sin duda, la noche había sido movidita a partir de eso. Parecía que por fin el asunto estaba más calmado, pero había algo que no le encajaba, o más bien alguien.

En cuando entró a su cuarto, el cual se encontraba a oscuras, lo primero que notó fue a esa persona tumbada en su deshecha cama y que anteriormente, no estaba ahí. Manigoldo estaba tumbado de costado, mirando hacía la ventana y sin decir ni pio. Algo que teniendo en cuenta lo bocazas que era, se podría catalogar de preocupante.

No le dijo nada esperando a que el otro hablara, no lo hizo y eso sólo lo preocupó aun más. Se tumbó al lado de Manigoldo, quedando a su espalda, este siguió sin dar signos de vida. Por ello pasó su brazo sobre su cintura y apoyó la cabeza sobre su espalda, arrimándose a él, buscando recordarle que estaba ahí, junto a él.

—¿Qué te ocurre?—pensó en preguntarle si estaba bien, pero hasta un ciego notaría que no, no lo estaba, por lo que fue al grano. Además, a Manigoldo no le gustaba darle demasiadas vueltas a las cosas—. Y por favor, no me digas que nada que eres tú el que siempre me dice que no de rodeos y vaya directo al grano.

El de pelo azul se quedó callado, Shion se adelantó a su respuesta, obviamente falsa. Por lo que se quedó mirando por la ventana, observando como los fugaces rayos de luna se metían tímidamente y cubrían la estancia de un tono ligeramente plateado. Prefirió quedarse callado antes que mentirle a Shion, o admitir directamente lo que le ocurría. Así que fue tarea del rubio deducir que le ocurría al otro. Menos mal que lo conocía lo suficiente como para que no le costara demasiado deducir la respuesta.

—Comprendo que la muerte de Aldebaran te afecte—dijo Shion, sorprendiendo un poco a Manigoldo, sorpresa que intentó disimular—. Erais muy amigos y de verdad entiendo que su muerte te afecte—continuó el rubio tan tranquilo—. No sientas vergüenza por admitir que te duele su perdida.

—Si lo que me estas diciendo es que llore, te aseguro que yo no lloro—cortó Manigoldo, nada dispuesto a dialogar.

Shion notó como Manigoldo intentó apartarlo de su lado, mas, lo único que consiguió fue que la poca distancia que los separaba, se redujera aun más. Cuando el de ojos morados debía admitir que algo le dolía, sentimentalmente hablando, se convertía en alguien muy complicado.

—No te estoy diciendo eso, lo único que te pido es que te desahogues—corrigió el rubio, decidido a no darse por vencido—. Te vendrá bien.

Pero Manigoldo no estaba dispuesto a dar su brazo a torcer tan fácilmente, en ocasiones podía llegar a ser tan exasperante.

—Lo que le haya ocurrido o dejado de ocurrir a ese idiota me importa bien poco.

—Si, por eso has aparecido mágicamente en mi cama en busca de consuelo.

Por primera vez desde que Shion había cruzado el umbral de su habitación, Manigoldo se movió. En menos de lo que dura un parpadeo, se había posicionado sobre Shion, a quien dejo tumbado boca arriba sobre su cama. Manigoldo se agachó un poco sobre el rubio, con unas claras intenciones que a Shion no le gustaron. Todo tiene su momento y ese no era el momento para hacer eso.

—No hagas algo de lo que ni tú ni yo tenemos ganas—pidió Shion con cierta frialdad, logrando que Manigoldo se detuviera a unos escasos centímetros de su rostro.

—¿Para qué otra cosas vendría a estas hora de la noche hasta tu habitación?—preguntó Manigoldo con un tono un tanto desquiciado.

No quería admitir lo que estaba sintiendo e intentó desviarlo de una manera que lo único que lograba era hacerlo sentir aun peor. Porque lo que necesitaba era hablar, no decicarse a otros aspectos carnales, algo de lo que Shion tenía conocimiento, había hecho en otras veces. Pero en esas otras ocasiones él no había estado a su lado para hablarlo. No permitiría que se escondiera de esa manera que sólo lograba herirlo más.

Aprovechando que se había quedado quieto, sin saber muy bien como actuar, el rubio pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo del otro. Estrechándolo en un tierno abrazo que contrastó con el frio tono con el que se había dirigido a su pareja hacía unos minutos. Manigoldo pareció relajarse un poco, puesto que se relajó un poco, dejándose caer sobre el cuerpo de Shion, dejándose abrazar y ocultando su rostro en el cuello del rubio.

—En busca de consuelo—habló Shion por fin, ya más tranquilo—. Por eso has venido.

Shion notó como Manigoldo lo abrazó un poco como pudo, sonrió ante eso, parecía que ese imbécil por fin iba a admitir lo que sentía. Sólo esperaba no equivocarse.

—Albafika por lo menos murió matando a uno de los importantes de Hades—comenzó, el tema de Albafika era otro que no había tocado demasiado, las cosas resultaron muy convulsas tras ese asunto y no le pudieron dedicar el tiempo que merecía—. ¡Pero esa vaca estúpida murió contra dos simples espectros del tres al cuarto!—exclamó muy indignado.

Sobre todo, lo que Manigoldo temió, fue que le muerte de Aldebaran hubiera sido en vano. Porque como ese grandullón se hubiera atrevido a morir por nada, no se lo perdonaría ni en mil años.

—Estaba muy herido después de la pelea con ese Espectro—recordó Shion—. Pero Aldebaran no murió en vano, nunca se habría permitido a si mismo algo así—debía admitir que no conoció a Aldebaran tanto como Manigoldo o Dohko, aun así, tenía la certeza de que si decidió morir por algo, fue porque ese algo valió la pena—. Para él mereció la pena proteger a Pegaso.

No hizo falta que se dijeran nada más, simplemente se quedaron ahí tumbados, con Manigoldo sobre Shion y sin moverse. A decir verdad, ni ellos tenía mucha idea de como continuar la conversación, por lo que el silencio fue una buena opción. Eso si, en un momento dado comenzó a hacer acto de presencia alguna que otra caricia entre ellos.

—Mani, prometeme que si yo muero, lo hablarás con alguien y no cometerás ninguna estupidez—pidió Shion, en un tono increíblemente melancólico.

Esa petición pillo de improvisto a Manigoldo y se abstuvo de contestar inmediatamente. Podría resultar una preocupación tonta, puesto que casi con total seguridad, cuando la Guerra Santa acabara, ambos estarían muertos. Y aun así, Shion temía que Manigoldo exteriorizara el mal estar de su hipotética muerte de una manera tirando a incorrecta, no es que no confiara en el buen juicio de Manigoldo, sino que temía que este se nublara el tiempo suficiente como para cometer un error. Era consciente de que era una preocupación estúpida, mas temía el desconocer cómo podrían quedar las cosas tras su muerte y era algo que por mucho que lo intentara, no lograba quitarse de la cabeza.

—No te dejaré morir antes que yo, así que no te preocupes por eso—cortó Manigoldo a la vez que jugaba con el rubio y largo cabello de Shion.

Era precisamente por esa convicción de Manigoldo por lo que Shion se preocupaba, ese tonto era capaz que lograr que durante un segundo, las cosas fueran tan sencillas. Era una pena que la realidad no tardara en recordarle que por el simple hecho de que Manigoldo no estuviera dispuesto a dejarle morir, esto se cumpliría.

De todas formas, en esos momentos no estaba con el humor como para continuar discutiendo ese maldito tema que tantos dolores de cabeza le provocaba. Por lo que se quedó callado y continuó con la parte de los mismos, las caricias y demás cosas similares. Que no tenían más pretensiones que mostrarse mutuamente el cariño que se procesaban.

Estuvieron así más rato del imaginado, algo extraño, puesto que sólo les pareció que hubieron pasado unos pocos minutos. De normal el tiempo no corre tan deprisa cuando alguien esta tan tranquilo, sin hablar, concentrado en contemplar a esa persona que uno quiere.

Seguramente, sino hubiera sido por la repentina entrada de Dohko, quien se introdujo en la habitación totalmente exaltado y preocupado, habrían estado mucho más rato así, sin hacer nada en particular.

—¡Shion!—exclamó el chino nada más entrar, pero al ver como estaban se quedó en la puerta, intentando molestar lo menos posible—¿He interrumpido algo?

—No, esta vez increíblemente, no estábamos ni follando ni con intención de hacerlo—aclaró Manigoldo, intentando no hacer inciso en que lo único que estaba haciendo era mimosearse.

—¡No encuentro a Tenma por ningún lado!—exclamó Dohko muy preocupado.

El chino quiso no prestarle más atención a las palabras de Manigoldo en un intento por olvidar las muchas veces que si que los había encontrado en una situación mucho más comprometida e incómoda.

Shion miró a Manigoldo, quien rodó sobre la cama para quitarse de encima del rubio y dejar que este pudiera incorporarse para quedar sentado sobre la cama. Le echó una última mirada a Manigoldo, quien asintió tan tranquilo. El rubio se sintió tranquilo al ver que ya se veía mucho más tranquilo que hacía un rato, seguía sin hacerle especial gracia el dejarlo solo, si bien, tampoco podía abandonar a su amigo en un momento como ese. Se inclinó un poco sobre Manigoldo, para depositar sobre su mejilla un dulce beso de despedida.

—Cuando vuelva te compensaré el tiempo perdido—murmuró, intentando que Dohko no lo escuchara.

En verdad no había nada que compensar, pero Manigoldo no iba a decirle que no a ese tipo de proposiciones.


End file.
